Luna in Mexico
by imperatrixdaemonium
Summary: Luna finds out she is expecting and in her panic winds up in Mexico. While there she befriends a mysterious girl who not only claims to know magic and be a decedent of not only an elf but also an angel. But has a daughter that talks to snakes?


Five months later:

Luna looked at her surroundings, it was quiet beautiful here in Dulce's basement, which Dulce had enchanted to look like the outside world. She also rubbed her own belly in which two small little children roamed.

"My on little paradise," Dulce told her, "here my daughter and I have spent our past ten years in hiding. "

"What does this place do for you?" Luna asked.

"It protects me, and I don't think people are ready for Tom's daughter and future heir of Slytherin, now are they? Until then I have to keep her hidden," Dulce meekly smile.

"Is she… Voldemort's daughter?" Luna asked with astonishment.

"Yes…she unfortunately is," Dulce shocked out.

"Did you love him? Did he love you?" Luna asked knowing fully well that the last question was foolish.

"No, I did not love him. I also know that he did not love me either," Dulce sighed.

"Can you tell me?" Luna asked with keen interest.

"I remember the day like it was yesterday…" Dulce began.

Flashback:

"Mami, I am going out me and some friends of mine are going to the Plaza," Dulce told her mother.

"Alright, but hurry back home," Dulce's mother called back.

She was a tiny woman, with thick black hair in a braid; she had bluish brownish eyes that seemed to go through anyone who met her very soft features, a tiny pointy nose and a lovely tan.

"Don't worry mom I will be back before the sun sets," Dulce teased waving back at her mother.

Dulce can't remember much of what she had done with her friends, and before she knew it, the sun had long set. She told her friends that she had to leave or else her mother would kill her.

"Oh, but, Dulce, it's already dark are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" asked a girl with black hair.

"Oh no it's okay, you guys don't have to worry about me, Helena, and besides I can take care of myself," Dulce sincerely said.

'Unless they are wizards, but I highly doubt that,' Dulce thought.

They didn't pester her any further and so she left. She waited until she was finally farther away in order to appear into her back yard.

"What the hell!" Dulce shouted looking at the snake shaped strange figure above her house.

A sudden pit formed in her stomach, half of her instincts told her to run even though she had no idea what the figure meant while the other half wanted to make sure her mother was okay. Within mere seconds she busted through the door. Her house was made a total mess, how could she not have noticed the mess form the outside.

"Mami! Where are you?" Dulce shouted.

"Nia hahahahahah! Look at the little witch crying for her mother," Bellatrix teased.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done to my mother?" Dulce asked with malice in her voice.

"My my I guess my cousin-in-law hasn't taught you proper manners either. Oh well, can't be helped you are after all the daughter of my worthless cousin Sirius Black. I can fix that, Crucio!" Bellatrix shouted.

Dulce batted the curse away like it was nothing more than just a fly coming at her.

"I will ask you one more time, perra, where… is… my… mother?" Dulce heaved with malice in her voice.

"Don't you see her? She is right over there," Bellatrix replied. She lazily pointed her wand toward the floor on her right.

"Mami!" Dulce shouted rushing towards her.

As soon as she got close enough she could tell that her mother wasn't going to move. With tears running down her cheek she pulled her mother's warm hands towards her face. Even more tears began to fall down her face as she noticed that maybe if she had come home sooner her mother would have still been alive.

"Crutio!" Bellatrix shouted.

"Gyah!" Dulce screamed in agony.

"Bellatrix," Voldemort warned.

"Oh I am sorry my lord, I just wanted to have some fun before I kill her," Bellatrix chuckled.

"What are you talking about? I only wanted to kill the mother, not the daughter," Voldemort said with malice in his voice.

"Then what do you want to do with this girl…" Bellatrix trailed off after seeing the hunger in her lord's eyes.

"Tell the rest of the Death Eaters to wait outside," Voldemort ordered.

Bellatrix left without a word, and left but it was quite clear how angry she felt.

"Imperio!" Voldemort cursed, "Well then how about we go to your room?"

Dulce tried to fight back but felt as if she couldn't fight the voice her head that seemed to control her body.

"Drink this," Voldemort ordered handing her a small test tube filled with mercury like substance.

Dulce popped the cord and chugged the entire liquid down her throat.

"Good, now we can procede with the next step. Strip," Voldemort demanded.

Tears streamed down her face as she unzipped her dress and allowed it to make a pool at her feet, undid her hair, kicked off her shoes and removed both of her undergarments.

"Tell me have you ever been with anyone?" Voldemort asked.

Dulce only nodded her head in a no motion.

"Of course not, this is Mexico, after all. Get in the bed," Voldemort commanded.

Dulce climbed into the bed that she used to climb into and hide under when she was scared.

'Daddy, please help me!' Dulce's mind screamed.

She watched in horror as how Voldemort stripped and climbed on top of her. Without warning penetrates her, nor does he give her any time to adjust. He thrust into her and quickens his pace. Tears burst from her eyes.

"Daddy, help me!" Dulce shouted. Voldemort only smiles at the pain he is causing the young girl underneath him and beings to bite her arms, breast, and any part he can get his mouth on leaving punctured bite marks on her body. He moves his mouth towards her and invades her virgin lips, tasting every inch of her mouth.

"Don't worry, I am almost done," Voldemort lied.

In what seemed hours later Voldemort shot his seed deep into Dulce. He pulled out, got up, dressed and right before he left he turned around.

"Dulce, it means sweet or candy, a suiting name," Voldemort gleamed.

Dulce only curled herself up into a ball, and cried her hearts content.

Meanwhile in the Black Family Residence…

"Is something the matter, Sirius?" Lupin asked.

"I just have a bad feeling, Xochitl hasn't arrived yet," Sirius responded.

"Maybe she just forgot," Lupin assured him.

"Yeah, maybe," Sirius agreed.

"Well then why don't you just go to sleep? You probably need it," Lupin suggested.

"Fine you have a point there," Sirius settled climbing the stairs to his bedroom.

Once in his room he took out a mirror and was filled with anger when he noticed his daughter in a bath robe and her eyes seemed to have lost all the glitter in her eyes. Dulce climbed into her mother's bed and curled herself into a fetal position.

"Mami! Don't leave me!" Dulce shouted, "mami, when will the stench go away? When will I finally feel clean again?"

Sirious didn't understand his daughter's pleases so he picked up another mirror he had given to Xochitl to give place in Dulce's room. He also had her promise to never take it down. He looked around the room and his eyes shot out with angry tears as his gaze fell on the bed; the bed was stained with both blood and semen.

'Who did this to you, so that I can kill him?' Sirius asked furiously at the crying girl.

"Mami, why did those death eaters kill you? And why did they leave me alive? Mami, I can still feel where that snake man was, and it hurts. It feels icky, Mami!" Dulce cries.

Sirius wanted to be there with his daughter and reassure her that everything was going to be alright and that he was going to make everything okay. But everything was far from okay. Eventually, they both fell asleep.

Three months later Harry arrived at the Black family residence. He was happily greeted by his godfather and friends. Sirius quickly excuses himself and walks towards his room and sees his daughter's small belly beginning to form. The sparkle returns to her eyes along with fear, he listens to her listen to one song in particular.

Tuve miedo de estar

tan solos los dos.

Me puse a temblar

cuando él se acercó a mí.

Pude sentir que no tendría voluntad,

apenas y dije no

y él me empezó a desnudar.

Y me puse a llorar

poco después del final.

Sus ojos, su adiós

me dieron la verdad.

Pude saber que él no sería para mí

y yo si para él,

aunque nunca lo vuelva a ver,

aunque nunca lo vuelva a ver.

Dulce danced and sang along with the music rubbing her belly gently.

Poco tiempo después

tuve un nuevo temor,

mi cuerpo cambió

con una revolución.

Me cansé de esperar

lo que llega cada mes,

fue cuando comprendí

que algo crece adentro de mí...

Y quisiera llorar

y quisiera gritar

que Me Siento Tan Sola

que casi juro que mi ángel me abandonó,

que el sol me huye para no ver mi dolor

y mi mayor consuelo

me da tanto miedo,

se mueve y crece dentro de mi cuerpo...

Y la casa tembló cuando papá se enteró

lo debes perder fue lo que él ordenó

pues la gran sociedad

no se debe enterar.

No me dolieron los golpes

tanto como mi soledad.

Ella también lo apoyo

en lo que el decidió

y me hicieron saber mil veces que les fallé.

Me cansé de escuchar

del honor que perdí,

lo que perdí fue un amor

más que más da si me siento mal,

qué más da si me siento mal...

Y quisiera llorar

y quisiera gritar

que Me Siento Tan Sola

que casi juro que mi ángel me abandonó,

que el sol me huye para no ver mi dolor

y mi mayor consuelo

me da tanto miedo,

se mueve y crece adentro de mi cuerpo...

Me dolió decidir que hoy me iré de aquí

a donde no haya luna fría,

a donde yo no ofenda

con mi presencia,

a donde pueda nacer la inocencia,

a donde pueda nacer la inocencia,

a donde pueda nacer...

"Sirius, what are you listening to?" Harry asked his godfather.

"Nothing just the strongest girl in the world sing instead of cry and feeling sorry for herself," Sirius sincerely responded.


End file.
